


Far Too Aroused

by loranushka (finushka)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Starkcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finushka/pseuds/loranushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Robb, you know you don't have to look sulky all night. You are allowed to smile." Jon laughed at his brother as Robb continued to sulk. Robb had been annoyed all night, and it was Jon's fault.</p>
<p>Robb's pissed off. Jon's being a dick. Sex has to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Too Aroused

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first smutty fanfic, and I wrote it at 12AM, so sorry if it's really bad. But, enjoy!

**"Robb, you know you don't have to look sulky all night. You are allowed to smile."** Jon laughed at his brother as Robb continued to sulk. Robb had been annoyed all night, and it was Jon's fault. Robb had just been trying to enjoy himself, have a little fun. But Jon had had to go and ruin it. Robb had been dreaming, as he often did when he was asleep, as most people do. His dream that night had been rather exciting. Jon had been in it. Robb was King of Westeros, in his dream. He sat on the Iron Throne. Jon walked into the throne room, which was empty but for the two men. And then Robb had fucked Jon. On the throne. But Jon had woken him up from his dream, laughing at him. He found out it was because his cock was rock hard and he'd been moaning Jon's name over and over again.

 

**"Oh shut the fuck up Jon. You're an arrogant little shit, you know that?"** Robb glared at his brother as Jon continued his laughter.

 

**"Or what are you going to do, bend me over the throne and fuck me?"** Jon slapped Robb's back, still laughing. How could he carry on laughing for so long? It was ridiculous. Robb did not stop glaring. Not until a horrendous silence had passed between the two men. The hall was full of Lord Eddard's men, all laughing and drinking. Lord Eddard himself was at the top table, talking to Lord Umber. None of the women were around, Lord Ned didn't like his wife and daughters being around such rough men.

 

**"Maybe, Jon. Maybe."** Robb stood up slowly, looking down at the bastard, a suddenly wave of confidence washing over him. Yes, Jon was a handsome man. Yes, Jon was almost beautiful. And yes, Robb wanted to fuck him. Hard. Jon stood up, staring straight at Robb.

 

**"What the fuck? What are you talking about?"** Jon looked confused. As usual.

 

Robb left the hall, walking slowly down the freezing corridors of Winterfell, the cold wrapping around him like a cloak. There was snow falling outside. Winter is coming. Never truer words spoken. He heard Jon's footsteps behind him, and he smiled. If Jon wasn't curious about what Robb had said, he wouldn't be following. But it seemed he was hanging onto that one word. Maybe. Maybe Jon wanted Robb? The heir to Winterfell knew it was wrong. Jon was his brother. And a man. Two things that did not make a good lover for a man of Robb's standing. But Robb couldn't give a shit. He would have Jon.

 

Robb left the door to his bedchamber open. And, before long, Jon stepped in, his face puzzled. He turned, and shut the door with a heavy click. By the time he'd turned around, Robb was in front of him, pressing against his brother's body. Robb pushed Jon against the stone wall, a hungry look in his dark eyes. Jon didn't look scared at all. His pale eyes flashed with need. Robb felt a cold hand tug at his cloak, dropping the fur to the floor. Then his jerkin, followed by his shirt. He stood, his chest bare in front of Jon.

 

**"Gods, I never thought you'd play along."** Robb looked quizzical, but he quickly ditched it, in favour of a more seductive look. He put a hand on Jon's face, feeling the tiny hairs of his stubble on his hand. He pulled the bastard in, bringing his lips softly to Jon's. However, that was the only soft thing between them. Robb's cock was beginning to need releasing from the confines of his breeches, he'd waited too long for Jon to not want to cum immediately. He could feel Jon's own hardness against him, through breeches.

 

Robb could not care any less about Jon's clothes. He began tugging at them, pulling his shirt off, quickly followed by his breeches. His beeches, however, did not come off fully, they just rested atop Jon's boots. Robb looked down to see Jon's cock, hard and ready.

 

**"Robb, you want it? You have to earn it."** Jon laughed again. Robb was starting to get annoyed by that fucking laugh. But now he had to earn Jon? He nodded eagerly, as Jon pushed him to his knees. Robb smiled up, devilishly, waiting for Jon to make the next move. **"Now, Robb, do you promise to be a good boy?"** Robb nodded, eagerly once more. Jon bit his lower lip, still looking down. He slowly stroked the thick auburn locks on Robb's head, and with the other hand began to stroke his cock. Robb didn't move, except for the heavy breathing in his chest.

 

**"Jon, you're taking the piss. Just get on with it."** Robb had to admit, there was a limit as to how annoying Jon could be before Robb got pissed. **"If we're being honest, you'd make a terrible whore."** He laughed this time, silencing Jon.

 

**"Oh, really? Well then, why don't we do some training? I'll show you how good a whore I'd be."** He walked to the bed, and laid down, his black hair draping casually on his neck. **"Leave the room, and then come back in in a minute, yes?"** Robb laughed as he walked out, wondering what Jon intended to do.

 

Walking back in, he saw Jon had not moved from the bed, but his face had changed. He was biting his lip, his eyes seductive. Robb felt a surge against his breeches, his cock hardening more.

 

**"My lord, you asked for me?"** Jon's voice was like honey to Robb. Robb looked strangely at the bastard, tempted to tell him to stop. Look, he wanted Jon but this just wasn't what he wanted. That was until Jon came over and slowly began removing Robb's boots. Then his breeches. Then his smallclothes. Both men stood naked before each other. And then Robb grabbed Jon, overcome with sudden desire.

 

He pushed his lips against Jon's, his kiss fiery and needy. Jon responds with equal fire, his tongue dancing along Robb's lips, before the bastard's tongue is allowed entry into Robb's mouth. Robb held Jon by his waist, as Jon held his brother by his shoulders, and they were locked for some time in their embrace. Eventually, Robb could stand the waiting no longer.

 

He nodded to the bastard, who smiled michieviously and laid back down on the bed. Robb sauntered over to him, and kneeled above him.

 

** "One condition, Jon." **

 

** "One condition?" **

 

** "Stop being a whore, you're too nice." **

 

Jon smiled again, and turned over, getting onto his hands and knees. Robb placed a hand slowly on Jon's arse, delighting in the pleasure he had been denied for too long. Jon's skin was the same as his palms, soft and pale. Robb felt a sudden fear. He'd... never actually done this. But he had to just be reckless, just do it. He looked around the room for some form of lubricant, just so he didn't hurt Jon. Eventually, he found it. He grabbed the bottle from a table by his bed, and rubbed some of it onto his cock, before slowly sliding into Jon, moaning as he felt the tight muscles around his needy member.

 

Gaining confidence in himself, he began to thrust faster. And faster. And faster. Jon was moaning louder with each thrust from Robb. The bastard had one hand on the end of the bed, steadying himself. Robb thrusted with more power, with his brother's moans becoming almost yelps. All of a sudden, he felt a warmth shooting along his cock. His cum exploded into Jon's sweet ass, as he groaned, leaving his throbbing member inside his brother. Jon breathed deeply, and slowly pulled himself off Robb's cock.

 

**"Fucking hells Robb. Now lie down."** Robb did as he was told, as Jon kneeled above his brother's chest, and began stroking his own cock, looking down seductively at Robb. He stroked with more speed, as Robb lay unmoving under his brother. Robb was still regaining his breath, and he slowly dragged his hands along Jon's thighs, feeling each muscle under the pale skin. He left both hands on the bastard's arse, as Jon stroked his cock with a look of pleasure plastered to his pretty face. With a great sigh of relief, Jon spilled his own seed onto Robb's face, the warm stickiness causing the young lordling to laugh again. Jon looked down at Robb, a roguish look on his face.

 

** "Now, I'm going to get dressed. Then I'm going to leave. I might come back, and I don't want to find you without all of that there. Clean it in the morning." **

 

Robb stared as Jon left the room, shocked and amazed. But most of all, far too aroused.


End file.
